Ponyboy's First Girlfriend
by nerdfighter4ever
Summary: The gang always teases Ponyboy for not being interested in girls. That all stops when Pont meets the new girl, Kate, a girl to poor to be a Soc, and a little to wealthy to be a Greaser. Rated M for language and possible...interesting scenes. Dally and Johnny are still alive. Please rate and review! (P.S., I don't own The Outsiders movie or book *sobs loudly*)
1. Chapter 1

"Ponyboy, if you don't get up now, I'm gonna tickle you so hard you'll cry," Soda warned. He stood above me, pants on but no shirt. I pulled my knees into my chest.

"Go 'head." Soda jumped on top of me and started sqwising my sides. I cracked a smile, but my head was buried in my pillow, so he couldn't see.

"Say uncle" he commanded.

"No!" I gasped through my laughter. Soda tackled me to the floor, and tickled me more. "Okay, Okay! Uncle, UNCLE!" Soda stood up with a smirk.

"Now get some clothes on," he said.

"Back at 'cha" I replied. He grabbed the rest of his DX uniform and whipped it at my stomach before putting it on.

"Hurry up. Dar made breakfast."

I rushed around trying to find where I'd put my jeans and T-shirt last night. Once I'd found 'um, I ran into the kitchen, greated by Two-Bit.

"Sup Pony" he said while digging in the ice box for the chocolate cake Soda and I had made last night.

"Late for school, that's sup" I called over my sholder as I uncapped a jug of chocolate milk.

"Pony, when are you gonna realize that one day Soda aint gonna come and get you up? Youd be hours late!" Darry yelled. I know he's wrong. Soda will always get me up. Still, I looked at him apoligeticly as I shoveled some eggs into my mouth.

"I'll give you a ride if you're ready now," Two-Bit said.

"Sure, Thanks."

"Bye Ponyboy" called Soda as we settled into Two-Bit's car. As we drove into town, he slowed down to look at a blonde Soc strut by. He whisled.

"Damn, that girl is hot!" He yelled as she passed. I shugged. Sure, she was hot, but nothing exceptional. She's nothing compared to Cherry Valence, a red headed Soc girl who digs sunsets just as much as I do.

"Hey Two-Bit, you gotta girl right now?" I asked. He's always got some girl trailing behind him. He cocked his eyebrow.

"What's it to 'ya? What, you wanna have one of 'um?" I rolled my eyes.

"No! Just curios," I stated. He gave me a suspicious look. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

I came to school expecting it to be a completely normal day. I couldn't have been more wrong. That was the day I met Kate. She was a new girl, fair skinned and small. Her light brown hair always seems to catch the light, but her pale blue eyes are the pretiest thing about her. They're so blue, they're almost gray. I've always wished my green eyes were grayer, but she always tells me I'm beyond perfect the way I am. I could of only fanasised about her pink lips touching mine that day. Little did I know this girl was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I met her at lunch. She didn't know about the whole Greaser vs Soc thing, so she was walking around introducing herself to everyone. I guess she would be considered a Greaser since she lives on the East side (she's wealthier than most of us), so most people scooted over to make sure she couldn't sit. By the time she made it to our table, I could tell she was upset. She took a deep breath and started. "Hi, I'm Kate. I'm new. Can I sit here?" I glanced at the gang and then at her innocent eyes. Gosh, she was pretty.

Despite the boys' disapproving looks, I said "Sure, why not?" She smiled and plopped down next to me.

"So, what are your names?"

I waited for Two-bit to speak up, but he was still assessing her with his eyes to see if she was hot enough, and Johnny looked at the ground. "Um, I'm Ponyboy, but you can call me Pony." I told her. I waited for Kate to give me a funny look, but she was too busy trying to get the cap off of her Pepsi.

"Here, I'll help 'ya" Two-Bit piped in, grabbing her drink and popping off the top. I guess she is hot enough, even though she isn't a blond. "The name's Two-Bit, and this here's Johnny." Johnny glanced up her and smiled shyly before putting his head back down. "Don't worry, he's just quiet. Ain't that right Johnnycake?" Two-Bit joked while ruffling Johnny's hair.

"Hey man, lay off," he mumbled rubbing his hair with his hand.

"Aww don't be such a bad sport. So, Kate is it, what's up with you?" Two-Bit said, interested.

"Well, no offense, but this school kinda sucks. Everyone's so unfriendly." Kate replied clueless as she glanced around the cafeteria.

"It's cause you're a Greaser." Johnny mutter quietly.

"A what?"

"A Greaser," he repeated. "You know, a hood, a J.D." She looked offended.

"A kid who lives on the East side," I offered. "Most of us are poor, and, like Johnny said, J.D.s, hoods. You dig?"

"I guess. Are you guys…like that?" Kate looked uncomfortable, like she'd rather eat lunch alone than with us. The sad thing is, we_ are_ like that. We steal, fight, and use too much hair grease. We're J.D.'s, but not bad kids. Too bad, this Kate girl seemed nice.

"Only if you want me to be." Two-Bit said suggestively, while cocking his eyebrow. My ears turned red, and I put my hand up to my face. Johnny looked pretty embarrassed too. Kate looked like she would bolt at any second.

"Shut up! We're good people, promise. Johnnycake and I won't let ol' Two-Bit hurt 'cha, Right?" Johnny nodded. Kate let out a laugh and took a swig of Pepsi.

"Hey Ponyboy, do you have a brother that works at a gas station?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, His name's Sodapop, but everyone calls him Soda."

"I knew it. You two look so much alike. You're both so dreamy," she responded. I blushed and my ears turned red again. Two-Bit looked at me and gave me a thumbs up, only she couldn't see. Our conversation was interrupted by the bell ringing. We all stood up and started to make our way out to our next class. Right before I turned the corner, Kate stopped me. "Hey, Pony, since you know this town so well, I was thinking you could walk me home," she said hopefully. My ears were so red, I was sure they'd never go back to their normal color.

"Sure, Kate," I said.

"Thanks! Meet you after school!" she turned the corner to her next class. I started walking blindly ahead. No girl had ever hit on me before. I've seen tons of girls do it to Soda, but I'm mostly off radar.

"Pony, PONYBOY!" Johnny yelled breaking me out of my dream.

"Yeah Johnny?"

"That girl sure seems to like you." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You think she's pretty?"

"Beautiful."

Johnny smirked. "You gotta crush!" I blushed but didn't respond. Johnny gasped. "Oh my god, you do like her!" he yelled

"Nahh" I said and looked away.

"Pony, you're the worst liar on the planet, I know you like her."

"Okay, I guess I do," I replied. "She's so innocent, 'ya know? So outgoing, and nice. She didn't judge us, she doesn't care we're Greasers. To her, we're just kids."

"Yeah, dreamy kids" Johnny added. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Gotta get to class. Later Johnnycake!" I said. The whole time I walked to class, my thoughts were on Kate, and what I'd say on the way home.


End file.
